1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to window assemblies for motor vehicles. More specifically, the invention relates to a window and vent screen assembly for a sliding window, such as those commonly found as the back light or rear window of pick-up trucks and other vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of motor vehicles include window assemblies of the sliding window variety. Such rear window assemblies open by means of one or two laterally moveable windows (hereinafter just “window”). The moveable window is moveable such that it can selectively cover an opening defined within a single stationary window or between a pair of stationary windows. When the rear window assembly is in the open position, however, debris located in the bed of the truck can be drawn into the passenger compartment. Such debris may include items such as dirt, leaves, sticks, paper, and insects.
Several screen assemblies for the rear window of a pick-up truck are known. These screen assemblies typically include a frame that is mountable within the opening of the rear window assembly. As such, the screen assembly may include a frame having a bias means associated therewith to allow the frame to compress slightly and assist in the installation or removal of the screen from the window opening.
Window screens of the above varieties have numerous disadvantages. For example, when installed such screen assemblies are fixedly mounted and prevent an occupant in the passenger compartment of the truck from conveniently accessing items stored in the cargo box through the window. Further, when use of the screen is desired or when use of the screen is not desired, it cannot be conveniently installed.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an improved window assembly and vent screen for the sliding windows of vehicles, such as pick-up trucks.